Anastasia
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: Starts 2x11 Follow Anya as she arrives to help her best friends, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, with the doppelgänger sacrifice. As more events happen, new secrets emerge and old friends and enemies arrive all having something to do with Anya. Who exactly is Anya and what is her story? Klaus x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

I paced back and forth nervously waiting for Cody to come pick me up from Slater's house. A gush of wind brushed my face and I turned to see Damon standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?"I looked to see Rose standing sheepishly in the back corner.

"You called him?" I yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Elena," she said stepping forward.

I scowled. "I thought you understood."

"She lied." I turned to face Damon.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows. He grimaced. "Rose, get rid of her."

"No way—" Rose grabbed her shoulder and dragged her into the other room.

Damon's blue eyes met mine, "Come on, were leaving."

"No."

"I said, were leaving." His face got dangerously close to mine.

I scowled. "I'm not going with you."

"You do not get to make decisions anymore," he said scornfully.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now. This, this is my decision."

He scoffed. "Whose gonna save your life when your out making decisions?"

"Your not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved." I dropped my gaze, "Not if it means Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love." I looked back into his eyes.

His face hardened. "Get your ass out of the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

He reached out to grab me but I shook him off. "No." He continued to grab my arm and I pulled my other arm back to punch him but he caught my fist in midair. He leaned down until we were almost touching and whispered,"Don't ever do that again."

I stared at him as he slowly released his grasp and pulled away. Rose walked out from the other room, "Time to go. Alice is asleep and won't remember a moment of this horrible day."

The front door suddenly burst open as three vampires walked in. "Were here to meet the doppelgänger," the closest one said.

I started walking forward,"Thank you for coming."

I barely made it a step before Damon grabbed my shoulder and said, "I will break your arm."

I glared at him with irritation.

He turned to face the other vampires. "There's nothing here for you."

The back vampire suddenly dropped to the ground as Elijah came into view. He vamp sped over to the other vampires with a murderous glare. Rose took this as an advantage and ran out of the room.

A look of irritation and shock came to Damon's face as he exclaimed, "I killed you, you were dead!"

"For centuries now," Elijah replied calmly. He then addressed one of the vampires. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The vampire spit back.

"I'm Elijah."

The vampire shrunk back in horror. "We were gonna bring her to you... for Klaus. She's the doppelgänger! I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

Elijah stared at him. "Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No."

He smirked. "Well, you have been incredibly helpful." He shot forward and ripped both their hearts out. I gasped as I saw their bodies fall to the ground.

Damon stepped protectively in front of me but Elijah turned and ran out of the room.

We stood in silence before Damon said, "Well, that went well." He turned to me," This is why you aren't allowed to make decisions."

I scoffed and crossed my arms glaring at him. "Now what are we going to do?"

He twisted his lip before pulling out his cellphone. "This is getting out of hand. I'm gonna call up an old friend of mine to give us some help," he glared at me, "and then were taking your cute, little butt home."

I opened my mouth to say something but he shushed me and put his phone to his ear. "Hey, I know long time no see but I was wondering if you give your old pal some help...Yah, I'm still in Mystic Falls...Perfect, see you soon."

He ended his call and smirked at me. "Looks like were having another player join this fun little game."

 ** _Mystic Falls 1864_**

 _Our carriage slowly pulls up to the elaborate white mansion. I peek out of the window and glimpse a handsome man with light brown hair and a tan coat waiting at the top of the stairs._

 _"Remember the drill, Anya." Katherine whispers besides me. "Just follow my lead."_

 _"Woah." The drivers calls as our carriage slows to a stop. A servant quickly runs up and opens the door. Our maid, Emily Bennett, gently grabs his hand to climb out before turning and offering her hand to help me out._

 _As I step on the ground, a light breeze wisps past sending the bright red curls under my hat waving behind me. I pull my dark blue shawl closer to my skin._

 _I feel the eyes of the man standing in front of me and I lower my gaze to the ground, slowly lifting the corners of my lips._

 _He steps closer to Katherine and I and offers his hand. "You must be Miss Pierce and Miss Kay."_

 _"Call me Katherine," Katherine says with an elegant curtsy. I smirk at her attempts if flirting before curtsying myself._

 _He smiles before replying," Welcome to our humble home ladies. My name is Stefan Salvatore."_

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is just the prologue so be expecting longer chapters, more drama and action, and way more romance as this story continues. Thank you for reading and please review of any future ideas, likes dislikes, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The full moon shone in the sky and the wind shook the forest fiercely. A wolf howled in the distance, yet the sound set chills down her spine. Whispers emerged from the forest and torches appeared, surrounding her. The wolf howled again, this time much closer. The pounding of running feet came behind her. Screams emerged from behind them. A rough hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder._

"Anya, come on. Snap out of it."

She let out a soft gasp and saw Damon Salvatore standing in front of her at the front entry way of his house.

"What the hell was that?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Guess I was just remembering the last time I was here. Damon Salvatore, it's good to see you again." She hugged him fiercely and giggled as he picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

"Anastasia Krushchev, 100 years is far too long to keep out of contact, you should be ashamed of yourself."

She laughed and he stepped back to look at her. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, and a leather jacket over it. Her wavy auburn hair fell to her waist and her bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Freckles lightly covered her pale face and her lips stood out with a bright rosy color.

"You know not to call me by my full name Damon. Ugg, it makes me sound like I came out of a history book."

He smirked. "Well, you kinda did. Now come inside while I fill you in an everything."

A little while later, they were lounging in the living room with a glass of bourbon in their hands. Anya leaned forward. "Now let me get his straight. Stefan's girlfriend Elena is being hunted down by some immortal being to be used as a sacrifice to break some ancient curse. She's also stupid enough to try to contact this person and offer herself up so that nobody else would get hurt."

Damon pretended to think before answering, "Yeah, that's about right. So we had our witch pal, Bonnie Bennett keep Elena locked up in her house."

She laughed. "Well I'm glad I decided to come out of hiding, it sounds like you need a kick-ass partner by your side. By the way, where's Stefan? I'd thought he would come greet me."

Damon grimaced, deciding not to tell her about Katherine. "He's busy with something at the moment but I'm sure he'll show up later. Come on, you and I have a little business with my friend Alaric down at the bar with a werewolf."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sounds like the good old Damon that I know. Glad to hear you haven't changed."

The two headed over to the Grill and walked in. Anya saw the female werewolf seated at the bar with a guy, she assumed was Alaric, sitting next to her.

Damon leaned down and whispered, "Showtime." Before heading over to the others.

"Sorry if this mans bothering you, ma'am." Damon said putting his hands on Alaric's shoulders. "He's the town drunk. When we don't want him around, we just put him in a cab and send him to wherever he came from."

"Still here." Alaric said, placing a drink secretly laced with wolfsbane in front of Jules.

"Well maybe you should leave." Alaric threw his hands up and went over to the pool table where Anya was waiting.

"That should do the trick," Alaric said. "Damon will sweet talk her and have her drink the wolfsbane and this will all be over."

Anya crossed her arms and bit one side of her lip. "I don't know, I've dealt with many werewolves in my time and I have a feeling she won't be so easily convinced."

The two of them watched Damon grow frustrated with each attempt, but Jules refused to take a sip. Suddenly she slammed her cup on the ground and stood up facing Damon. Anya and Alaric quickly sped over.

"You really think I didn't sniff you and your little vampire friend out the moment I walked into here," Jules said murderously. "You shouldn't be messing with me epically tonight on a full moon."

Damon scoffed. "You don't scare me. And I wouldn't go looking for your friend Mason Lockwood any longer. You should go back from wherever far away place you came from."

She glared into his eyes. "You've been marked. I'd watch your back later tonight." She grabbed her coat and stormed out, leaving the three of them alone.

"Damon," Anya said hesitantly, "we need to find you somewhere safe. Werewolves are dangerous and one bite and you're dead, no take backs."

"Anya, please." He said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "That little girl doesn't scare me. I'll be fine back at home. Right now we have bigger things we need to deal with." She bit her lip hesitantly but nodded and allowed him to lead her away.

Driving home in Damon's car, Anya says, "Maybe nows a good time to find Stefan. I mean his business shouldn't have taken him that long."

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ugg fine. Stefan isn't dealing with any business, he's stuck in a tomb with your long lost bestie Katherine."

She gasped and stared at him. "Katherine's alive? That's impossible! I saw the men take her that night to be burned in the fire! She couldn't have made it out."

"Well your bestie lied to you. She lied to everyone. She made a deal with a certain Lockwood and she been free ever since. The only reason she came back is to help Klaus with his little sacrifice so she can get a clean slate."

Anya's face paled. "Did you say Klaus?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Yes. He's the original vampire whose trying to sacrifice Elena. Do you know him?"

She gulped and paused a moment before shaking her head. "N-no, I just have...heard about him. I know he's not someone to mess with."

Damon scoffed. "Well, we'll see about that."

When they arrived home, Anya turned to him. "I think I want to see Katherine."

Damon sneered. "She's a bitch who lied to you!"

Anya flinched as sadness filled her eyes. "I know, but I've spent most of my life with her and I need answers."

He turned and threw his hands in the air. "Unbelievably. Fine, whatever. They're underneath the old church. Don't go into the tomb other wise you'll get trapped with them."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Damon, this means a lot to me."

He sighed as he watched her turn and run off into the woods.

When she arrived at the church, she jumped down the hole and walked quietly over to the entrance of the tomb. She could hear Stefan and Katherine arguing.

"Katherine, stay out of my head!"

"Ha, maybe an eternity in here won't be so bad after all."

"Hi, Katerina." Katherine turned and froze when she saw Anya standing at the entrance. Her mouth hung open and her face grew pale. "Anya, is that you?"

Anya leaned against the side of the entrance and crossed her arms. "Yes Katherine, it is me. You've certainly changed a lot in the last hundred years. Funny though, because they last time I saw you I thought you were dead."

Katherine stepped closer and reached out to touch her but her arm was stopped by the magical barrier. "Anya, please believe me. I didn't know you made it out. I thought you got trapped with the other vampires."

Tears filled Anya's eyes. "And what, you were just going to leave me?"

"No Anya, I was going to get you out but there were too many of them. I barely got out myself. Please believe me!"

Anya clenched her fists and stepped away, emotions filling her head. "I sacrificed everything for you Katherine. I was by your side for 500 years! I expect more than simply considering saving me."

Katherine pounded against the barrier. "No Anastasia! Please, listen. I have been miserable these past 100 years without you!"

Anya paused for a moment, a single tear fell down her cheek. "As have I, Katerina. Now, I don't really feel like being in the same room as you." She turned her back and wiped her eyes before calling out, "It's good to see you again, Stefan. I had hoped to see you under better circumstances."

"Anya, wait! I can prove that I can be good." Katherine cried out. "Stefan if you want to know where to find Klaus talk to Isobel. She's a researcher, if she could find me, she can find Klaus."

Anya turned and faced the two of them. Her tears were gone from her face but sadness still filled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud bang. She turned and gasped when she saw who it was. "Elijah?"

He seemed shocked to find her there and stood speechless for a moment before saying, "Anastasia, it certainly has been some time before I have seen your face."

"I— What are you doing here?"

"I am here on business with Elena." He turned towards Stefan and Katherine. "Stefan you are free to go, I've had my witches remove the spell."

Stefan hesitantly walked through the barrier and heaved a sigh of relief when he reached the other side. Katherine tried to whiz away but Elijah blocked her and compelled her to stay until he says otherwise.

Anya walked forward to give Stefan a hug. "I've miss you."

"I've missed you too."

Elijah cleared his throat and the two turned and faced him. "Anastasia, I'd love to have a chat if you could come with me. As for you Stefan, Elena can discuss the plans we have agreed on."

He put his arm around around Anya and started to walk away but Stefan called out, "What are you doing with Anya?"

"I just need to have a short conversation with her before things get too dramatic."

Anya peered from behind Elijah. "It's alright, Stefan. I'll be back shortly, I suppose."

Katherine called out from the tomb. "What about me? Anya, you can't just leave me here?"

Anya bit her lip and faced Elijah. "Please Elijah—"

"I'm sorry, Anastasia, but Klaus wants to see her."

Anya turned to face Katherine and said, "Don't worry, Kat. I'll be back before you know it."

Once they were out of the tomb Anya stopped to face Elijah. "Please tell me Kol isn't coming."

"Klaus daggered Kol several centuries ago after what happened."

She let out a sigh of relief and hugged Elijah. "I've missed you. Things get rather lonely when you don't have you talking buddy with you."

Elijah smiled and hugged her back. "I've missed you too, but you know I'm not the only one whose missed you."

Anya stepped back and bit her lip nervously. "I can't deal with him now, not when everyone around us is against him."

"Klaus daggered all of my siblings and threw away their bodies."

Anya gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "What? He wouldn't. I mean, he's not that heartless. He must be bluffing Elijah, please don't do anything rash."

He stepped back and looked away. "First, I must make him promise to return my siblings to me."

"I understand. No one should be forced to spend their life in a coffin."

The sun dipped lower in the sky and a gentle breeze began blowing. "Well I better head back," Anya said softly. "I'm sure everyone will be asking a bunch of questions."

Elijah grinned. "I missed you Anya. Maybe one day you can return and things can go back to the way they were."

"I missed you too." She looked up and saw that he had disappeared. Sighing, she turned to go back to the Salvatore house.

When she entered the front door, she noticed Damon kissing someone on the couch. She squeaked. "Damon, haven't you ever heard of a private bedroom!"

The person kissing Damon leaned out and her eyes widened. "Anastasia?"

Anya froze. "Rose? Is that you?"

Rose angrily stood up. "You little, you're the one who helped Katherine escape and forced Trevor and I to go into hiding. Trevor's dead because of you!"

"Woah, woah, let's calm down." Damon said standing up. "What's done is done, let's all move on with our lives."

Rose turned to him. "Do you ever know who she is?"

Damon scoffed. "Yes, she's a fourteenth century vampire who's been hanging with Katherine for the majority of her life."

Rose looked him in the eye. "Do you know who she was with before Katherine?"

Damon opened his mouth but closed it with a puzzled look. "Damon, I can explain." Anya said.

"She—" Rose started but suddenly cried out in pain and clutched her shoulder. Anya and Damon rushed to her side and pulled away her nightgown revealing a nasty looking wound on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Anya screeched.

Damon groaned and punched the side of the couch. "Anya, remember that little werewolf in the bar. Well she came looking for me and ended up biting Rose on the shoulder."

"What? Damon, you know what a werewolf bite does! She'll die!"

"Shhhhh— don't say the d word out loud. I'm just gonna put her to bed and well deal with this in the morning."

Anya angrily crossed her arms and sat down while Damon lead Rose upstairs. When he came down again, he said, "She's sleeping now but don't agitate her any further. She jumped in front of me and took the bite for me, so I have to do whatever I can to save her."

Anya put her hands on his shoulder. "Damon, please be careful. She might become delirious and I don't want you getting hurt."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm me. I'm not gonna get hurt." Anya groaned at his words.

"By the way," Damon said skeptically, "what did Rose mean before Katherine."

Anya bit her lip and stepped back. "Umm, do we really need to discuss this at this very moment."

Damon crossed his arms. "Anastasia Krushchev, spill right now."

She flinched at her full name before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, before I was with Katherine, I kinda sorta lived with the Originals."

"What!" Damon said angrily.

She closed one eye and peered cautiously at him. "And, I also kinda for a short little bit, dated Klaus."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well here's the first official chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. More Original drama coming up and soon Klaus will be arriving so tension will be thick. Also more background of Anya and how she was turned and lived with the Originals;) PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, the one thing that makes me write faster would be positive reviews. Thank you for reading and I plan on updating within the next three days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Moscow, Russia 1356_**

 _Anastasia and her best friend, Sophia, giggled as they ran across the lawn in Anya's backyard. The sun was shining brightly and the trees were in full bloom._

 _"Wait up, Anastasia." Sophie said falling behind. Anya paused and took the opportunity to brush the dirt from her satin pale pink gown._

 _"Ahhh, Sophia." Anya said sitting down in the grass. "What are we going to do with our lives?"_

 _Sophia chuckled and sat down next to her. "Well, Anya. You're already 18, so if I were you, I'd focus on getting married before you become a spinster."_

 _Anya scoffed. "Who could think of marriage at a time like this? My window of opportunity is closing, with all of the new laws Russia's making. Soon, I won't be able to leave this city, much less the country."_

 _"But why do you want to travel, what does traveling offer that Russia can't."_

 _"Oh Sophia! Traveling means living your life one day at a time, never knowing what lies ahead, where you will sleep or what you will eat. I want to be able to tell my children one day that there mother was an adventurer. I want to challenge them to experience life and never hold back. How can I challenge them, though, if I can never challenge myself. I've dreamed of going out and watching birds fly over the ocean and seeing dolphins besides the boat. I want to breath in the salty air and feel the wind against my face."_

 _Sophia paused, twisting her mouth before exclaiming. "Well if it's traveling you want, you shall have it. My father is a merchant, and he has several ships that sail all over the world. You could travel anywhere."_

 _Anya gave her a huge with tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you, Soph! You have no idea what this means. I'll finally be living my life."_

 _Sophia laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just promise you won't forget your best friend back here in Russia."_

 _"Oh never, Sophia. I'll write to you and tell you of my great adventures. I'll go to Great Britain and learn to hunt a wild boar, I'll go to Spain and see a real bull fight, I might even travel to China and walk on the Great Wall."_

 _The two giggled and fell back in the soft grass. The sun warmed their skin and birds sang around them. Anya leaned over and grabbed Sophia's hand before whispering, "I could never forget my best friend. That would be like forgetting my own name."_

 _"Anastasia, Sophia!" Helen, their maid exclaimed running from the kitchen. "Get up, both of you! Oh what will your fathers say, grass and dirt all over you expensive dressed."_

 _Anya brushed the little grass stuck to her skirt. "Relax, Helen. I'm sure no harm has come to them._

 _Helen scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, your father wants you in the sitting room, apparently he has important guests arriving and wants you to meet them."_

 _Anya rolled her eyes and looked at Sophia. "He probably wants me to marry one of them, no doubt." Turning back to Helen, she gives her a soft shove on the shoulder. "Alright, you win. I'm coming."_

 _Inside, Anya quickly walked through the front parlor to their sitting room, a comfy place with dark red walls and matching leather furniture. When she entered, she saw her father sitting down with three young men, all with long hair and expensive clothing on._

 _"Ahh, Anastasia, here to grace our presence at last." Her father, Kristof, said standing up._

 _She blushed and walked forward to stand beside him. "Anya, my beloved daughter, these men will be staying with us for a couple days while I tie up these last business agreements. Please make them feel welcome during there stay."_

 _She nodded and walked forward to introduce herself. The first one was very serious looking, with dark piercing eyes and a firm jaw. "Hello, my lady. My name is Elijah Mikaelson but please, call me Elijah."_

 _She smiled and curtsied. "Please to meet you, my name is Anastasia but please call me Anya."_

 _The next was had extremely dark hair and a dangerous look to his eye. A small shiver of uncertainty went down her back as he grabbed her hand and said, "My name is Kol Mikaelson." She watched as he kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving her sight._

 _The next one was by far the most handsome. He has light brown hair and deep piercing eyes that captivated her. He had a dark leather coat over, but she noticed that he was well fit. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, making her heart pound faster. "Hello, dear. My name is Niklaus but you may call me Klaus. I am very honored to meet such a rare jewel."_

 _Curtsying, she replied,"The pleasure is all mine. I hope you will enjoy your stay."_

 **Present Day**

Anya walked out of her bedroom the next morning after a long fight with Damon last night.

 _"What do you mean, you dated Klaus?"_

 _"It was a long time ago, Damon, can we please forget I said it. I haven't seen him or any of the other Originals for half a millennium."_

 _Damon turned angrily and started pacing. "Well, what do you know about him? I mean if you dated him then I'm sure you know all of his secrets."_

 _"Damon what is up with you? I dated him briefly 500 years ago before I ran off with Katerina. End of story. Five hundred year can certainly change a person." She walked closer and put her arm on his shoulder. "Why are you so worked up over a small relationship I had near the beginning of my life."_

 _He turned and raised his eyebrows. "Because you ex-boyfriend wants to sacrifice Elena in a pit of fire and smoke so that he can break some ancient curse binding him from his werewolf side."_

 _She crossed her arms. "Well isn't that why you called me here, so I can help protect Elena. Give me more credit, Damon. I can handle this."_

Anya groaned from all of the alcohol she consumed after her and Damon's fight. Walking into the living room, she saw Stefan and Katherine standing next to each other. Stefan put something to his lips and started chocking and fell to the floor. Anya vamp sped over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stefan, are you alright? Katherine, what did you do to him? I thought you were still locked up."

Katherine blinked and shook her head. "No, you're confused. I'm Elena."

Anya stopped and stared, her eyes scanning Elena top to bottom. "Damon mentioned that Elena looked like Katherine, but I didn't realize that he meant exact replica."

"Well ya," Stefan said standing up,"Elena is Katherine's doppelgänger. That's why Klaus wants Elena, he needs a doppelgänger for his sacrifice."

Anya crossed her arms crossly. "Well this is an interesting turn of events. Stefan, why did you just fall to the ground?"

He held up a water bottle and she saw tiny pieces of vervain floating in the water. "I'm trying to drink vervain so that I won't be compelled by an Original. Sure it burns, but it will be worth it when Klaus arrives."

She raised one eyebrow. "Well, I hope for your sake because I certainly would never chug vervain voluntarily. I'm gonna go see what Damon's up to. I have to talk with him about something."

Upstairs, Anya entered Damon's room and saw Damon sitting in the bed with Rose.

"See Anya," Damon said looking at Rose's bite. "Doesn't it look better already?"

Anya had to hold the bile rising in her throat when she saw the mark. It was twice and big and looking horribly infected. Gulping, she nodded, "Yes, Damon. I can barely see it anymore."

Damon stood up and walked over to Anya. "Well be right back, Rose." He said, grabbing Anya's shoulder and dragging her out of them room.

When they reached the hallway, Anya stopped and turned to Damon. "She's gonna die, isn't she?"

Damon let out a breath of air. "Ya, she most likely will. The only person who might be able to help us is Isobel, Elena's birth mom. Stefan, Elena and I are gonna go try to find her, but I need you to keep an eye on Rose until I come back."

Anya looked nervously back into the bedroom. "Are you sure, Damon? You know I'm not exactly Rose's favorite vampire. What if she goes crazy?"

Damon grabbed both sides of her face. "You can do this, Anya. Please, for me? Your a 639 year old vampire who can kick ass."

She giggled. "I'll do my best, Damon. Please be safe."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Anya, I owe you one." He sped away leaving Anya alone in the hallway. She sighed and turned back to Damon's bedroom.

A little while later, Anya was sitting in a chair by the bed when Rose woke up. She started breathing really heavily and looking around confused. Anya sped over and put her hand on her shoulder. "Rose calm down, it's me."

Rose relaxed and laid back down. Anya started softly stroking her hair. "I'm really sorry for what I did all those years ago. I didn't realize that running away with Katherine would cause you and Trevor so much pain."

Rose stared at her with her dark brown eyes. "Trevor was my best friend. He was the one beside me when we were on the run for five hundred years."

"Does Klaus really want you dead?"

Rose laughed. "Don't be naive, Anya. I fed my blood to his doppelgänger and he blamed me for you running away."

Anya looked out the window at the dark forest. "I'm sorry. Running away was my only option."

Rose sat up painfully. "But why? Why did you run from Klaus?"

Anya shook her head. "I didn't run from Klaus. I ran from his brother."

"Elijah?"

She shook her head again. "Kol. He terrified me with his reckless behavior and I feared for my life. Katherine needed someone and I needed to get away so I took the chance and ran away, never looking back."

Rose started coughing and Anya stopped talking, picking up a blood bag and offering it to her. "Here, feed."

Rose started hungrily drinking the blood but spat it back out with another huge coughing fit. Anya stood up. "I'm gonna get a washcloth for you."

When she came back, Rose wasn't in her bed. "Rose?" Anya called out cautiously. A huge weight suddenly ran into her from behind, shoving her against the wall. She turned around and saw Rose with a wild look in her eye standing behind her. She grabbed Anya's throat and started squeezing. "You! You did this to me, Anastasia Krushchev! I will murder you!"

Anya felt her vision go blurry and tears came into her eyes. "Rose, please snap out of it! It's me, Anya. I'm trying to help you."

The pressure released from her throat and Rose stepped back, her hand coming to her mouth. "Anya, I'm so sorry. I—I didn't mean it."

Anya stepped forward to help her but Rose turned and ran of the house into the darkness of the night.

Anya groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled out her cellphone and called Damon. "Damon, it's me. We have a situation."

After everyone had been informed of Rose's condition, they all wound up at the school's carnival. Damon walked beside her and nudged her. "Way to go, Anya. You let a 560 year old vampire loose with a thousand innocent victims around."

She stopped and crossed her arms. "Hey, look mister. I was kinda shoved into the wall and almost had my throat torn out but some psychotic vampire and the last thing I need is a lecture from you."

He smirked and leaned forward. "Fine. But let's find her before things get too out of hand."

He started walking and she had to speed up to catch up with him. "Besides, Damon. I thought you were the risk taker."

They heard a scream coming from the dumpsters behind the carnival and sped over to see Rose feeding from the maintenance man.

"Rose, stop!" Anya shouted. Rose froze and dropped the body down and let an anguished scream into her hands. Damon walked over and out his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, let's go home."

She shook her head and started crying. "I don't have a home. I—I haven't had a home in so long."

"Shhh—" Damon said. "It will be alright."

When they arrived back home, Damon went upstairs to take care of Rose while Anya, Stefan, and Elena stayed downstairs.

"What did you find?" Anya said breaking the awkward silence.

"We found a cell phone number," Elena said, "but I don't think we want to call her yet."

"But—"Anya stopped when she saw Damon walking down the stairs. "Rose is dead." He said emotionlessly.

Anya stood up to give him a hug but he brushed her off. "I don't care, Anya. Stop treating me like I'm some fragile doll."

She glared and crossed her arms. "Damon Salvatore, don't you dare tell me that you don't feel bad for that girl's death. I know you better than that."

He scowled and shot out of the door. Anya sighed and turned to Stefan and Elena. "I better go follow him."

Stefan nodded. "I'm going to take Elena home." Anya nodded and sped out.

When Stefan and Elena reached Elena's house, Stefan turned to her and said, "I actually called Isobel."

Elena stared at him angrily. "Without me? Stefan, how could you?"

He put his hands up. "I wanted to protect you, I don't like living in the dark when Klaus wants to kill you.

Elena turned and sat down on the couch. "I really wish you would have talked to me before Stefan. Did you find her?"

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when the front door banged open and John Gilbert walked in, saying,"Not exactly. Hello, Elena."

Her mouth hung open. "Uncle John?"

Out in the middle of the highway, Damon laid down and miserable looked up at the sky. A car was driving and stopped right in front of him. A women climbed and an exclaimed," oh my goodness, are you ok? Are you hurt, do you need something?"

He slowly sat up and looked her in the eye. "Don't talk and don't move." He compelled. "I'm gonna tell you a secret that I've never told anyone before. I miss being human, more than anything in the world, but the thing is, I'm not human anymore. I'm a vampire. I feed on human blood and I kill people. I'm not good and I never will be."

He stares at her frightened eyes again and says, "Leave." She turned and runs towards her car but he vamp speeds behind her and sinks his fangs into her neck and drinks. When her carcass is empty, he throws the dead body of the ground and angrily wipes his mouth.

"I feel sorry for you, Damon." He whirls around to see Anya standing there.

"I don't care, Anya." He sneers. "Look at me, I'm a vampire. I just killed that girl and I feel nothing."

She walked towards him and reaches her hand out to the side of his face. "Damon, I can see right through you. You're hurting and you don't know how to handle yourself. Believe it or not, you are good. You would do anything for Stefan and Elena and you've always looked out for me."

He pulled away from her hand and stared at the ground.

"I'm your friend, Damon. I will always be your friend and I'll never abandon you." He lets a single tear fall from his eye and she leans over and hugs him. He hugs her back and they stand in the middle of the road with complete silence, the eerie glow from the moon shining down on them.

 **Authors note:**

 **Here's the third chapter of Anastasia. I hope your enjoying it and if you are, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for all who've already reviewed and followed/favorited. It really means a lot:) the next chapter should be posted within a couple of days. Up next, more history about Anya and more Elijah scenes as the sacrifice grows closer. Klaus will also be appearing in the next few chapter so be prepared for that;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Russia 1356_**

 _Several days had past since the Mikaelson brothers had arrived at the Krushchev home. Anya had grown exceedingly close with Elijah and Klaus, yet Kol still remained distant and secretive._

 _Elijah was escorting Anya for a walk in the gardens one day. The weather was absolutely beautiful and not a cloud was in the sky._

 _"I'm sad that you will be leaving soon," Anya said. "I've grown accustomed to your company and will be sad to see you part."_

 _He chuckled. "My brothers and I will certainly miss you, Anastasia."_

 _They were interrupted when Klaus came into the gardens and walked up to them. He turned to his brother. "Elijah, may I please take over the task of escorting the lovely Anya."_

 _Anya blushed and said goodbye to Elijah before wrapped her arm around Klaus's. "I was just telling your brother that I will be sad after your departure."_

 _He smiled sadly. "Yes, I do believe it will be time to leave shortly. Quite unfortunate though, I was really enjoying your company._

 _She laughed and he smiled at her. "I wish that I could go with you."_

 _He paused. "And why is that?"_

 _"Because I want to travel the world," she said passionately. "I want to see all of Earth's hidden treasures and never have to settle down in one place. You are your brothers live the dream, going anywhere you wish and never having to look back. I only wish that I could be able to get out of this town, much less this country."_

 _He stopped walking and stared deeply in her eyes. "I would take you if I could." She looked up in surprise. He grabbed her hand. "I would show you the world, the lush hills of Britain, the exotic towns of Spain. I would take you out on the Mediterranean to all of the famous trading ports."_

 _She closed her eyes. "Oh, that sounds wonderful. If only it could happen—"_

 _He reached out and touched the side of her face. "Maybe—"_

 _"Well hello, Klaus and Anya."_

 _They looked up to see Kol standing in front of them, smirking mischievously._

 _"What do you want, brother." Klaus said with irritation._

 _Kol cocked his head to one side. "I've just come to tell you that our business is finished here and the carriage will be arriving tonight."_

 _Anya looked sadly at the ground and pulled away. "Well I must be leaving then, to give you both time to pack. Goodbye, Klaus, Kol." She turned and walked inside leaving them alone._

 _Klaus angrily turned to his brother. "What the hell was that, Kol?"_

 _Kol grinned and raised his shoulders. "What too busy flirting to pay attention to business?" He smacked Klaus's shoulder. "Come on, brother. Focus on the real goal."_

 _Klaus growled and grabbed Kol's neck. "Don't ever interrupt me again, brother. I am in charge, not you, and I make the decisions." He pushed his brother back and stormed inside._

 _Kol angrily rubbed his neck. "Fine, brother. If you want the girl, I'll give you the girl, so maybe you'll stop whining after everything I'll have done for you." He turned and sped away._

 _Anya was in the kitchen when Klaus found her, sitting at the counter reading a book._

 _"Anastasia, please forgive my brother. He's just a little impatient, that's all."_

 _She looked up into his eyes. "No, Niklaus. Kol was right. You came here on business and I've just been distracting you. It would be best if you left and put me behind you."_

 _He walked up and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Anastasia, don't say that, love. I fancy you, strongly fancy you and I don't have any desire to leave you behind. I'll talk to your father." He smirked. "You'll find I can be very persuasive when I want to be."_

 _She stood up and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Klaus." He leaned down and slowly kissed her on the lips. Butterflies arose in her stomach and she kissed him back._

 _Suddenly she gasped and pulled away. The smell of blood filled the air and Klaus looked down to see a dagger sticking out of Anya's stomach. Her father stood behind her with blank, hazy eyes. When Anya dropped to the floor, he shook his head and stared in horror at his daughter below him. "Anastasia, what have I done!"_

 _Klaus growled and shoved Kristof away, biting his wrist and shoving it to Anya's lips. A few moments later she started coughing and sat up. "What happened?"_

 _Klaus angrily punched the floor. "Dammit, I will kill whoever did this to you!"_

 _A crunch sound came from behind and they looked back to see Kol standing over Kristof's dead body. Anya screamed in horror at the sight of her father and Kol whizzed over and cracked her neck, dropping her to the ground._

 _Klaus stood up. "NO! You fool, what have you done!"_

 _Kol put his hands up mockingly. "Just taking care of some unfinished business, brother."_

 _Klaus charged at Kol, but Kol disappeared before he reached him. Klaus looked back at Anya's dead body before angrily punching the wall, leaving a gaping hole, and screamed in frustration._

 **Present Time**

During the next few days, Jules and the other werewolves continued to cause trouble. One of Elena's friend, Caroline, was captured and almost killed but thankfully Elijah swooped in and saved her and everyone else at the last minute.

After the confusion, Anya become closer to Matt Donavan and she often would go to the Grill, sit by the bar, and talk with him.

Thursday afternoon, she angrily stormed into the restaurant and took her usual place at the bar.

"Trouble?" Matt asked making her favorite drink.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Damon has been really weird lately. He keeps ignoring his calls and barely texts me." She held up her phone to read his message. "Have plans tonight, stay away from the house for a little bit."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like he's trying to hide something from you."

"But Damon wouldn't do that—" Matt gave her a look, "Ugg, fine, Damon would." She crossed her arms. "But the old Damon I knew wouldn't do that."

He out his hands up. "I don't really know what to say, Anya." He grinned and held up the bottle of tequila. "I'm just the drink guy."

She laughed and continued drinking her drink. A little while later, she stood up and grabbed her coat. "Thanks for the drink, Matt. It helped me clear my head."

He smirked. "So I take it your going back to Damon's?"

She playfully slapped his arm. "Maybe— but first I have some business I have to take care of."

After saying goodbye, she headed towards the old church and went down to the tomb. Katherine was sitting by the edge of the entrance, looking miserable.

"Well, I've certainly seen you at better times." Anya said walking up.

Katherine grinned weakly. "What can I say, I've been compelled by your little Original friend and I'm just suppose to stay here until a man I've been running from for 500 years decides to show up."

Anya shrugged her shoulders. "Well, since there's nothing I can do about that, I might as well be a good friend and brink you a snack." Anya reached into her purse and pulled out a water bottle filled with blood. Katherine's eyes lit up with interest.

"Oh, Anya. You're seriously the best."

She laughed and threw Katherine the bottle. "I'm just trying to make up the time we were apart."

Katherine frowned and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Anya. I was selfish and I didn't think about anyone else. It killed me leaving you, which is no excuse, but I still did it and I want to apologize."

Anya took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't really have anything to say about that, but for now I saw we forget what happened and start fresh."

Katherine smiled. "I'd like that."

Katherine quickly drained her bottle and Anya stood patiently waiting for her to finish. Once Katherine had finished she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress. "Thanks again for the blood."

Anya rubbed her arm and smiled. "No problem, Katherine. I probably should leave though. Damon's been acting really weird lately and I need to figure out why."

Katherine widened her eyes. "Whoops, that might have been my doing."

Anya tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Katherine flinched. "Just get home, something bad's about to happen to Elijah."

"What?" Anya shouted angrily. "Katerina, how could you?"

Katherine opened her mouth to reply but Anya sped out before she could say anything.

Back at the house, Anya ran up to the front door and angrily threw the door open. "Damon, what are doing?"

She saw Alaric ram the dagger into Elijah's back and watched helplessly as he fell to the ground.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she ran over to him as Alaric pulled the dagger out. She looked up at Damon angrily, "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "He was a threat, we got rid of him. Big deal."

"Big deal?" She said standing up and walking over to him. She jabbed her finger into his chest. "You just messed up big time."

She turned and went over to Elijah's body, not bothering to mention the fact that the dagger needed to stay in Elijah for him to stay down. She picked up his body and prepared to walk out, but Damon put a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you doing?"

She turned and glared at him. "I'm going to deal with my friend's dead body." She turned and sped out with Elijah.

She ran until she came to an old cemetery and she set him down gently on the ground. A could minutes later, his skin turned back to normal and he sat up rubbing his head. "I thought I'd never have to deal with that again."

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for this Elijah, I swear I had no part in this."

"Well obviously, since you failed to mention to them that they needed to keep the stake in my chest for me to stay dead."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, looking around at the eerie cemetery.

"You know Klaus is coming, right?" Elijah said.

Anya bit her lip. "I know, I was planning on staying in the shadows until this sacrifice was taken care of." She suddenly sat up. "You didn't tell him I was here, right?"

He shook his head sadly. "No, he and I aren't exactly close as we were." He looked into her eyes."Why don't you want to see Klaus?"

She paused and looked away. "Because I was a coward and ran. I never even said goodbye. How can I face him after everything he's done for me."

"He's changed." She looked up at Elijah. "You leaving him made him into a ruthless monster. He's thrown his life into breaking his hybrid curse and he doesn't have any compassion left in his heart."

Anya felt tears in her eyes and looked down, unable to say anything.

Elijah's phone beeped and he stood up, looking at it. "Elena texted me, asking to meet her at her family's cabin."

Anya stood up quickly. "Elijah, what if it's another trap? They just tried to kill you!" She ran over and threw her arms around him. "Please don't go I can't bear to loose you, not after everything that's happened."

He chuckled weakly and hugged her back. "Don't worry, I have sort of a peace treaty with Elena. I don't think she wants to kill me."

Anya pulled away. "At least let me come with you."

He nodded and they sped off into the night. When they arrived, Elena was standing inside of the cabin with the door open.

"Either you come out, Elena," Elijah said forcefully, "or you invite me in."

Elena shook her head. "I can't trust you anymore."

Elijah stormed angrily up to the porch and jabbed a finger at her. "You were the one who broke the agreement, Elena Gilbert. I told Damon that if he crossed me, I would take you into my custody."

Elena shook her head again. "I have a new deal. You agree to protect me but leave me here, otherwise I'll stab myself and Stefan will feed me his blood and I'll become a vampire."

Elijah tilted his head to the side and cautiously grinned. "You're bluffing."

Elena lifted her hand up to reveal a stake knife. Elijah's face grew pale. "Elena, you wouldn't. You don't want to become a vampire, remember?"

Anya ran up. "Elena, please don't do this!"

Elena glared angrily at her and shoved the steak knife into her stomach and immediately started coughing.

"NO!" Elijah roared and rushed forward. He bit his wrist and held it out. "Please let me heal you Elena. I promise I won't take you away."

She fell forward into his arms, pretending to accept his help but instead thrust the dagger into his back and he fell to the ground.

Anya flew forward. "Elijah!" Damon came up from behind before she could reach him and snapped her neck. "Sorry, Anya. But this time I can't let you screw it up this time."

She fell to the ground and everything went dark.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another chapter done:) Please review more, it motivated me to write faster. The next chapter I'm planning on doing all history between Klaus and Anya and then the chapter after that is when Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls so get excited:D thank you to all my followers and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


End file.
